


Sabihin Mo Muna

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Day, Drabble, Filipino, I Don't Even Know, It's filthier in Tagalog dontcha think, Kinks, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Tagalog, [Sakurai voice] Pasensiya na
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKise sexy times...pero may request si Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabihin Mo Muna

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AoKise Day lol

Labinlimang minuto na nilang hinihinga, nilalasap ang isa't isa. Pinapalad ni Kise ang kahabaan ni Aomine habang hinahanda siya nito--isa, dalawa, tatlong daliri--hanggang hindi na kaya ni Kise: binuksan niya ang paketeng plastic at sinuot ang condom kay Aomine.

"Hnngggh," sambit ni Kise, puno ng pagnanasa. "Ipasok mo na, Aominecchi."

Binalewala ni Aomine ang pagkibot na nararamdaman; imbes, tumitig siya sa mga ginintuang mata sa harap niya. "Sabihin mo muna."

Mahinang umungol si Kise. "Please..."

Lumapit si Aomine hanggang tila magkadikit ang kanilang mga labi, at ngumiti. "Sige na."

"Please...Daddy."

At sa isang swabeng kibo ay pinasok niya si Kise.

**Author's Note:**

> *kibo = motion
> 
> * * *
> 
> Gusto ko kasing i-try magsulat ng Tagalog smut. Sinubukan ko muna mag-drabble (100 words lang 'to, promise, hindi ko alam kung bakit naging 103 ang word count sa AO3)...at nahirapan dahil maraming kailangang tapyasin, kaya di ako kuntento sa kinalabasan. Pero pinost ko pa rin, ugh.
> 
> (ETA: [Eto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6809200) na po yung full version.)
> 
> Ikaw ba'y natawa, kinilig, naiyak, o nasuka sa nabasa mo? I-comment o kudos na 'yan! (Syempre pati critique, welcome.)


End file.
